Adaptation
by Of-Light-and-Shadow
Summary: Adaptation: The process or state of changing, to fit a new environment, different conditions, or the resulting change. The Decepticons have engineered a virus to exterminate the human race. This is the tale of a young woman's search for a Home 385yr later
1. Jax and I

**_Shadow:. _**Hey everyone... The Rabid Badger has bitten me once again, I have a feeling this one will be a little better then the rest ..and definitely better than the last. Though I don't think I will give up on Unpleasant Changes... That story is to amusing to stop writing... Plus it keeps them rabid badgers away...

Rabid badger:. _.:Foaming at the mouth:._ Hmmm, Ya don't taste to bad..Ah wanna another bite.

**_Shadow:._** _.:Grabs a metal baseball bat:._ Back you get Back!! you've cause me enough trouble as it is... _.:Swings at the badger:._ Enjoy the first chapter everyone...Ahh he's going to eat meh!!! .:Flees screaming like a little girl:.

**_Rabid Badger:._** Come back ah'm still hungery!!! P.S Shadow does not own anything Transformers only her OC's Max, Jax, John, and Tara. _.:Chases fleeing authoress:._

* * *

A Screen boots, a young blond woman looking to be about 17-20 years of age gazes out at the viewer. A faint pale scar runs from the corner of her right eye to the bottom of her jaw. Bright green eyes gaze into the camera lens. The room behind her is dark, for the exception of a few blue chem-lights hanging from the ceiling.

Autolog…1964783,

385 years after the spread of the Virus and the start of humanities extinction...

_ Hey it's me again..._

_ Jax and I survived another day. I'm still unsure if that is a good thing or not, the good news is we found shelter today, it might even be some place permanent… a maybe home?_

_We'll be safe from the Rain anyway. I still have the burn marks from the last time I got caught outside during a storm. Luckily for me it was more of a light show and I got hit with only a few drops of the Acid from the sky. Hopefully the near by medical center has some med kits left… _

_I acquired a few things for trade, but I'm not sure what a few trinkets will get me… It's been getting harder and harder to find those and other necessary things._

_The bad news is, __I'm next to the aliens Wall now maybe 75-80 miles max..._

_ Why do those things put that Wall up anyway..not like there's enough of us to do anything, those of us still alive are to busy scrounging to live one more day... I wouldn't be surprised if only a couple thousand of us are still alive if that. The infected are getting younger, and so are those who are dieing.  
_

_Tara died a few nights ago... At least she's not suffering anymore, and she's with John now to so… She was the oldest of our group it seems the virus gets more aggressive the longer it has to incubate.  
_

_ I have yet to come up with any symptoms… but it can't be long now.. I'll be 16 in eight weeks._

_ I just hope Jax doesn't have to see me like that… I dont want him to have to go threw it to...  
_

_ Time to go, the sun has almost set._

_ Till next time... Max out…_

* * *

The wind tore across the barren landscape, kicking up dust devils that danced in the dead brittle grass as it bowed and sighed, while the planets harsh star slowly faded beyond the horizon.

A dirt road with bits of black asphalt that told of it's past as a highway, pointed the way to the remains of a deserted and ruined city that became haloed in the fading light of the sun.

In the distance to the north loomed a huge wall that burned orange and red in the fading light.

The sound of groaning metal filled the air as a piece of the ground rose out of the dirt.

The dry soil and grass flickered and vanished reveling a tan, rusted, metal panel, that slowly folded back, reveling a tunnel with soft bluish light from with in.

A dirty blond haired head popped out of the tunnel, the head turned back and forth looking to make sure she was alone.

Maxine climbed out of the shelter, Dressed in hiking boots tan cargo pants and a black Tank top with a black jacket tied securely round her waist.

Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head, with strands dangling around her face.

Pale strips of burned healing flesh could be seen on her bare arms and one faint one on the side of her face.

She was armed to the teeth with several small Knives, hidden strategically about her person.

One, the length of her forearm, was strapped in a sheath on her right thigh, a Katana like blade with her families crest ((a cube surrounded by 5 stars)) etched into the blade was strapped to her back.

Three or four smaller blades were hidden out of sight.

Twin thin silver blades crossed with in the coil of hair on her head looking like two metal chopsticks.

On her left hip was a small energy blaster that was entirely pointless…

She could throw a knife twice the distance then the blaster was accurate.

It was good for starting camp fires though… and it held sentimental value from her friend Tara.

A great friend and skilled Haggler, she could charm a cheetah out of it's spots. Though her moral standing only allowed her to take what was absolutely necessary for survival and not a pinch more.

She had been the parental authority and the major bread winner in the group.

Though she wasn't above pulling a prank or two, her favorite holiday was April fools day. No matter what you where doing, or where you where at. You could bet that she was planning or already had a prank up her sleeve. Of course Maxine being the youngest was usually the receiver of said pranks.

Maxine's limited medical knowledge came from John, Tara's fiancé.

Also a great friend and a terrifying medic. He could heal just about anything, but get on his bad side and he would find anything he could get his hands on and throw it at you…With an arm that any baseball pitcher would kill for… and a bedside manner that was sorely lacking.

When he wasn't fixing you up, John like Tara, had a horrible sense of humor. And was sticking some thing creepy in your shoe, your hair or under your covers at night such as nonpoisonous spiders and rubber snakes.

Max wore a small blue crystal that dangled from a silver chain around her neck, it had been her mothers before she passed, and had been passed down from mother to daughter threw the generations since even before the Aliens released the virus in to the atmosphere.

The sword had been her fathers. Though it was newer then anything else she owned, she held it just as dear to her as the blaster.

Both her mother and father had passed away from the virus not long after Max met Tara and John.

They had been working on a cure for the virus before they died. Tara and John though only being in their early teens had been the moral support for the 8 year old girl.

She would have liked to stay in the shelter where everyone had lived like one big family, it was the closest anyone of them had come to calling a place home… but once Tara passed it had become to painful to live in a place where so much suffering had taken place.

The young woman turned and gazed at the new Shelter… would this be her grave, or her home…?

Max frowned and shook her head banishing the memories of the dead.

Now was not a time to wander memory lane.

She turned around and looked into the shelter, slapping her thigh. "Come on Jax, let's go boy!"

A large Blueish\Gray and white Siberian husky jumped out of the shelter.

Planting it's front paws on Maxine's chest he tackled her to the ground knocking the wind out of her before setting to the task of slobbering all over her face. "Argh…Jax…. your to heavy…and your breath stinks... get off."

Jax leapt of the young woman and took off chasing his own shadow.

Max shook her head and wiped the dog slobber off her face before getting to her feet and dusting her self off.

She grabbed a gray Hard Pac from a hook inside the shelter and took inventory and slung it over her shoulder.

Inside was a canteen of water, a small water purifying unit, a case with 7 days worth of emergency rations, a few dog treats, 2 emergency blankets, an old map, A bunch of trinkets and jewelry for trade, and her journal.

Max stepped back from the Shelter and pulled a small remote from her pocket before pointing it at the door to the Shelter.

The metal doors scrapped and groaned together as they folded back in place, allowing the hologram to flicker back to life just as it had before.

Pocketing the remote, she cast a wary look at the wall to the north.

It seemed that their territory grew by the hour.. Soon the entire planet would be walled off.

Wasn't it bad enough that they had practically killed off her species, now they had to consume her world as well?

Max let out a shrill whistle and Jax raced to her side, furry tail curled towards his back as he looked up at his Human friend.

The young woman squatted down and let the Husky lick at her face allowing him to pull her from her depressing thoughts.

"Lets go find some supplies shall we?"

Jax Barked in agreement.

Max laughed and scratched behind his ears. "Yeah I think we can sneak some chewy toys in as well." She stood and with Jax at her side they set off for the remains of the City…

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_Shadow:._** Welp everyone what do ya think?... I think it's good... If you don't think so feel free to leave me your Idea's on how to improve when you review I cant get better with out critics though be careful, I bruise easy... Thanks for your time all Merry Christmas.

**_P.S._** A special thanks goes to **_Faecat_** for the journal idea... If you haven't done so already go and read her "**_Science and Fiction_**"... It's way better then this story..But after that come back and read this one please thanks bye... ~_^

**_Shadow signing out..._**


	2. How many more?

**_Shadow:._** Hey everyone... Here is the second installment of Adaptation..hope you all enjoy it...

* * *

_Last time on Adaptation..._

Max cast a wary look at the wall to the north, It seemed that their territory grew by the hour...

Soon the entire planet would be walled off.

Wasn't it bad enough that they had practically killed off her species.... Now they had to consume her world as well?

Max shighed and turned letting out a shrill whistle.

Jax raced to her side, furry tail curled towards his back as he looked up at his Human friend.

The young woman squatted down and let the Husky lick at her face allowing him to pull her from her depressing thoughts.

"Lets go find some supplies shall we?"

Jax Barked in agreement.

Max laughed and scratched behind his ears. "Yeah some chewy toys as well."

She stood and set off for the remains of the City…

* * *

_Present..._

Maxine appears on the screen... Her eyes are red as fresh tears trace down her cheeks, the green orbs shine with more anger then sorrow. Her hair is loose and vanishes behind her broad shoulders. A large grey and white dog is resting it's head on her lap pointed ears twitching this way and that...

* * *

Auto log…1964784,

_I hate the aliens… I hate their damn Virus… and what they have done to our world! To many lives have been extinguished much to soon.. I held one of those stole lives in my arms this morning... I watched watched helpless as it fade right before my eyes. He was only a toddler no more then 5 years old… I tried to save him but he was to far gone... before he die he… he called me Mamma… His family must have tried to save him the pain of watching them fade… One of these days I am going to find away to make them pay for what they have done to us… I still haven't been able to get to the Medical center... I'll try and do that tomarrow...  
_

_Max out…_

* * *

It was well passed midnight when they reached the out skirts of the city.

Jax's ears flicked about to catch any sound that Maxine couldn't hear, his nose roamed the ground to catch scents that might help locate food, water or... people...

Max explored abandoned vehicles, stores, and other buildings pulling out jewelry, maps, first aid kits, and canned goods.

Currency held no monetary value any more, what value would money have in a world with out people?

At one point she found a room with about five skeletons, the smell it's self would have been enough to render a skunk unconscious.

Max's eyes watered from the smell as she covered her nose and mouth with the sleeve of her jacket, she sneered in disgust while backing out of the room.

When the general public found that there was no cure to the Virus, there had been many such mass suicides.

Most didn't want to suffer threw the pain as the virus practically ate threw their flesh, it wasn't really corrosive.

No that would have been to quick… the Aliens wanted to make sure their victims suffered horribly before they died.

It just slowly destabilized the bodies molecular structure.

Leaving seeping lesions on the skin that slowly eroded away flesh, bone, and muscle.

Others couldn't bare the thought of living with out someone who had died within the first few months of the epidemic or just didn't watch loved ones who were currently suffering.

To them a mass suicide was the easiest way to get it over with quickly.

Max shook her head as the walked out of the building.

"What a waste of life."

A small voice in the back of her head told her to be reasonable.

Most didn't think that humanity was going to end up on the endangered species list just because of some Mechanically engineered virus, that repelled even the harshest treatments.

Struck anything with the human gene dead not long after reaching maturity... Now it just seemed like it couldn't wait for maturity to kill off it's victims...

Few if any children where born now a days, and those that where were hidden till the parents died.

Most often then not leaving the child to fend for it's self.

6 out of every 10 children died of starvation, illness, or injury, before even catching the Virus.

Max gazed up in to the star lit sky.

She had been one of the very few lucky ones few who had found someone to look after them once their parents had died…

She was the only one she knew of... That had gotten to keep her parents as long as she had.

It filled her with a resounding feeling of guilt…

Yeah, she was glad she had gotten to actually know her parents, but what of those that ended up on the streets sooner then she had…

Jax's exited bark snapped her out of her thoughts.

She jumped out of the rusted truck she had been going threw, and took off towards Jax's whining and barking.

When she rounded a corner she spotted Jax frantically digging at a pile of rubble from a collapsed building.

The young woman jogged up to the husky and patted his back.

"What did ya find boy."

Jax ignored her and continued digging. Now and then he would stop and stick his nose into the hole and huff before resuming.

Max frowned and shoved him out of the way, she knelt and grabbed a Chem-light from her Hard Pac and held it over the hole before peering into the inside…

A small form was curled up on the bottom of the hole, the child was so thin she mistook him to be dead.

Max yelped and dropped the Chem-light into the hole when she jumped back as pair of blue eyes opened and gazed up at her.

The little boy couldn't have been more the 4 or 5 years old and that was stretching it.

Max grabbed another Chem-light, snapped it, and began tearing at the hole ignoring the sharp rusted metal as it sliced into her hands.

"Hold on little guy I'll have you out in a sec."

Jax barked and began digging as well.

With in a few minutes they had the hole big enough that Maxine could squeeze her upped torso in to the hole so she could get a good hold on the boy.

He was so light Max almost dropped him in surprise, a twinge of guilt rippled threw her before she pushed it to the back of her mind.

She was worried enough for him she didn't need her guilt nagging at her a well.

Still her worry grew exponentially when he gave hardly any reaction, He just cluched the Chem-light and stared up at her with bright but empty blue eyes.

Dirt and grime was smudged all over his face, his cheeks and eyes where sunk in from hunger giving him an eerie skeletal look.

She smiled down at him…and stroked his short red hair…He wasn't going to last much longer she had come much to late.

Maxine sat down and placed him in her lap she reached back and pulled her canteen and one of the emergency blankets out of her pack.

He never once looked way from her face, even when she wrapped him in the blanket he just stared up at her as she cleaned the dirt off his hands and face.

He wouldn't take any of the rations or water she offered him, so she just held him rocking back and forth humming softly.

Jax whined and laid down next to the two humans.

Maxine felt like her chest was being crushed, her eyes burned with unshed tears but she kept herself in check she could almost feel the child's life force slipping away into the night.

Max didn't want to have his last sight be of her crying his was going to be that of peace.

The young woman blinked and smiled as an idea came to her.

She got to her feet and look eastward.

The sky was staring to lighten with the coming dawn.

"Come on Jax…"

The husky jumped to his feet and followed his human towards the sunrise.

Max made sure that he wouldn't catch sight of the wall looming closer as they walked out of the city.

the young woman looked around for a good spot to watch the sun crest the horizon.

The edge of the sun had already started rising as they sat down on top of a large flat topped crescent shaped bolder that protruded a few feet from the ground.

She gently rocked the child back and forth, his eyes not once breaking away from her face.

Maxine's heart clenched even tighter as she felt his heart beat slow, he was leaving...

The boy slowly blinked and took a breath, as he reached out and touched her face, a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Momma…"

Tears broke free as Max took his hand and held it close to her cheek.

"I'm right here little one… I'm right here."

His smile grew as he closed his eyes, Max clutched the small body to her chest as his last breath came and went in a soft sigh, The young woman could hold them any longer so she just let the tears to fall.

She got to her feet and covered the boy's face with the blanket he was wrapped in, she tucked the chem-light next to him and gently set him on the ground next to the boulder.

Jax lifted his head and sniffed at the bundle on the ground. he whined as he watched his human.

Max glanced around a found a large rock that would fit her needs.

She took a deep breath and got to work Digging a hole in in the curved part of the rock that faced the sunrise.

New Iacon city:

A silent alarm went off inside a security office startling the Red, white and blue mech on duty.

Red-Alert looked at the screen blue optics flashed in panic.

Tapping the side of his helm he com'ed The head of security.

"Prowl we have a security breach in the outer perimeter!"

"What did the sensors pick up?"

"I think it's a Decepticon! I knew they have been to quiet! They set off motion detectors to the East and…"

"Red Alert.."

"I bet their trying to…."

"Red alert!"

"…uh…Yes sir?"

"Where the motion detectors the only sensors set off again?"

The mech looked back at the screen with a sheepish look on his face.

"Yes sir but I…"

Prowl cut him off once more.

"I will send someone out to investigate… it could be one of the scanners is malfunctioning again.."

"Yes sir,..but I'm…"

" Red Alert mute it… A Decepticon would have set off more then just the Motion sensors. It's probably a malfunction or an organic, I'll send Blaster and Bumblebee to make sure… Prowl out…"

Red Alert Cycled air threw his vents as she went back to watching over the security monitors.

"One of these day it really will be a Decepticon…" He muttered to himself.

Outside of New Iacon:

Max had finished burying the body, sweat rolled down the side of her face as She placed the last rock over the small grave with a final pat.

Taking out her canteen she rinsed off the rock she used as a shovel and with one of her smaller knives she carved a prayer her parents had taught her when she was little.

_"The lord is my shepherd,_

_I shall not want, _

_He maketh me lie down in green pastures._

_He leadeth me beside still waters, He restoreth my soul. _

_He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake._

_Yea, Though I walk threw the valley of the shadow of death I shall fear no Evil:_

_For thou art with me, _

_Thy rod and thy staff they comfort me._

_Thou prepares a table in the presence of mine enemies. _

_Thou anointest my head with oil: My cup runneth over._

_Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, _

_and I shall dwell in the house of the Lord forever._

_Amen…" _

Maxine chewed on the inside of her cheek to keep her from breaking down she picked up a stick and broke it in half.

Pulling the two knives from her hair She reached back up and pulled the hair band out wincing as she pulled a few strands out with it, allowing her hair to uncoil and fall beyond her backside.

She took the knife she had used on the head stone and cut the band, using it to tie the sticks into a small Cross.

Max grabbed the new head stone and planted it into the soft dirt at the top of the grave.

Then she took the Cross and shoved it into the dirt behind the head stone.

The young woman sighed and knelt there for a bit staring at the cross and head stone…

Listening to the wind as it toyed with the grass letting the sound calm and sooth her rampant emotions.

After a few minutes, Max reached up and pulled the Hardpac off the rock and began rummaging threw it until she found what she had been looking for.

She placed a small glass beaded bracelet on the Cross allowing the beads to catch the sunlight sending tiny dots of colored light dancing among the stones.

"Take care little one I'll try and visit often as I can."

Jax's bark made her look up as she re-sheathed her knife, the husky was staring at the Wall and growling, his fur starting to stand on end.

Maxine felt a wave of fresh anger, sorrow and hatred for the Aliens as she spotted a dust cloud coming near…

They where the ones she blamed for yet another death in her life…

How any more was she going to have to see slip threw her fingers?

"Come on Jax lets get out of here."

Max jogged away from the rock, She turned back around when she realized the Husky wasn't following.

"Jax! Move it..! You cant fight them..they'll turn you in the kibble.."

Jax growled and turned trotting towards his human as she turned back to the city.

Bright blue Siberian eyes glanced once more at the metal wall and dust cloud before turning and catching up with his human.

**_ T.B.C_**

* * *

_Nest time on Adaptation..._

Blaster gazed down at the small pile of stones.

"What is it?"

"They call it a Grave... a place they bury their dead."

Bumblebee got to his feet and glanced down at the glittering bracelet

"Who?"

"Humans."

"Humans I thought the Decepticons wiped them out..."

"They did...but a few still remain."

* * *

**_Shadow:._** Please leave a message. Till next time, Take care everyone. ^_^v

**_Shadow signing out..._**


	3. Of Scary femmes

**_Shadow:._** Woot! 4 reviews yes!!! ~Jumps up and down like a rabbit on crack~

**_Slipstream:._** What crawled up your tailpipe?

**_Shadow:._** Wha.. Not you again... you need to stay in your own fanfic...

**_Slipstream:._** Nah.. then I couldn't annoy you... .: Smirks:.

**_Shadow:._** Jax...sick her...

**_Jax:._** _.: Growls latches on to streams wing tip :._

**_Slipstream:._** Aw frag....:Flees:. Ouch ouch let go you parasite infested meat bag!!!

**_Shadow:._** Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

**_Special thanks goes out to: Ouchimoo, Faecat, Soului, and Detective Huckle. You all Rock!_**

**_

* * *

Last time on Adaptation..._**

After a few minutes Max reached up and pulled the Hardpac off the rock and began rummaging threw it, until she found what she had been looking for.

She placed a small glass beaded bracelet on the Cross allowing the beads to catch the sunlight sending tiny dots of colored light dancing among the stones.

"Take care little one I'll try and visit often as I can."

Jax's bark made her look up as she re-sheathed her knife, Jax was staring at the Wall and growling his fur starting to stand on end.

Maxine felt a wave of fresh anger, sorrow and hatred for the Aliens as she spotted a dust cloud coming near…

They where the ones she blamed for yet another death in her life…

How any more was she going to see slip threw her fingers?

"Come on Jax lets get out of here."

Max jogged away from the rock, She turned back around when she realized the Husky wasn't following.

"Jax! Move it..! You cant fight them..they'll turn you in the kibble.."

Jax growled and turned trotting towards his human as she turned back to the city.

Bright blue Siberian eyes glanced once more at the metal wall and dust cloud before turning and catching up with his human.

* * *

_**Present...**  
_

When The Screen flickered to life, all one could see is darkness. The sound of movement could be heard followed by a dog whining. "Hush Jax…" Max's face appeared on screen as she took a seat in front of the camera. Dirt smudged one cheek and her hair in more disarray then usual. An arm wrapped around Jax's neck as he gazed up at the dark ceiling.

**_Auto log…1964785,_**

_Hey… Looks like I wont be going out side tonight, the Aliens are combing the area. I must have done something or left something behind last night, because there is a small army of them running around out there. I saw a big black truck with a black and white car, and the yellow striped car from this morning with a silver one. Also there was a few motor bikes I think they where called. One of the pink riders seemed angry about something I thought they here going to run me over! At first I thought they where humans riding them but the riders flickered before I got to close… I know I haven't been overly social able…but I know for a fact that people Do Not flicker… _

_I got to go…one of them is close…_

_Max out…_

* * *

A bright yellow Camaro with twin racing strips pulled up several feet away from the grave site.

The drivers side door popped open, allowing a small rectangular device that almost looked like a red and white boom box with a cassette player on the front to fall out and bounce off a rock.

"Ouch… That's gonna leave a scratch…"

The Camaro closed it's door and began to Transform, Bumblebee stepped away from the object that fell from his alt mode.

The yellow mech clasped his hands together letting his optics flicker.

_"I'm so pretty so very very pretty."_

The boom box transformed in to a red and white mech that grew to be about a few feet taller then the scout.

The mech scanned the area, he stopped and walked over to a Crescent shaped rock.

"Oh mute it Bee.. I ain't nothin like Sunstreaker… Fraggen vain piece of scrap...Hey! I think I found it!"

Blaster knelt and scanned a small bolder.

When his scans confirmed what he was looking for he reached out and tapped the side, causing a small panel to pop open.

While Blaster tinkered with the motion detector, Something on the other side of the bolder caught Bumblebee's optics The scout turned and walked over…

What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks his spark pulsed painfully in its chamber when he spotted the grave. The mech knelt and ran his hand over the stones as he scanned the ground below them, making out a small human body.

"Just a sparkling…"

Bee noted the foot and paw pint in the dust around the site that headed back into the city.

Blaster closed the panel and got to his feet.

"Well there's nothing wrong with the motion detector…"

The mech paused when he noticed Bee kneeling and staring at the remains of the human city.

Blaster glanced down at the pile of stones in front of the scout.

Two small branches bound together with a tiny elastic band, held a small object with colored glass beads that glittered in the sunlight.

"What is it Bee?"

Bumblebee shook his head and stood.

"They call it a grave... A place they bury and honor their dead…"

Blaster's optics flickered in confusion.

"Who?"

"Humans."

"Humans?! I thought the Decepticons had wiped them out ages ago."

Bumblebee nodded.

"They did but there are a few left, and only hand full of younglings now remain."

"Then why don't we find them? Perhaps we could help them."

This time the scout shook his head in the negative.

"No… once the 'Cons released the virus into the air, our human allies in Nest where among the first to perish… After that the humans came to fear, distrust, and even hate us for what had happened to their world. The virus only takes affect after they reach maturity. We have tried to find any who remain, but they are a crafty and clever species. Even at such a young age they are difficult to track. Optimus had thought that the humans here had perished years ago…."

The mech gazed down at the grave.

"But it appears we were wrong."

Bumblebee bent and snagged a few strands of hair from the elastic band on the Cross rubbing the strands of pale colored protein between his fingers.

"We may have one left."

Blaster transformed back into his alt mode.

"Come on Bee, lets get back before Red Alert Glitches again… Prime will want to know about the Humans as well."

The scout glanced once more towards the city, before picking up Blaster and folding back in to his alt mode and heading back to base…

***

Optimus Prime looked up at his security officer from the data pad in his hand.

"A Human has been causing the sensor glitches?"

"We are only positive of only this one instance. Bumblebee and Blaster brought back evidence confirming that there is at least one human left in the city. It had set off the motion sensors when It buried a youngling. Ratchet is pretty sure the one that left the strands of protein…or Hair, I believe he calls it, is quite young it's self too young to of had a youngling of its own. He also believes it is a femme."

The Prime turned and looked out the window behind his desk. He rested his hands behind his back as he cycled air.

"Female."

Prowl looked up from his data pad and flickered his optics in confusion.

"Prime?"

"They call them Females, Humans I mean. Where we have Mechs and Femmes they have Males and Females. Their younglings are called children."

"It has been assumed that the Human race had been terminated by the Decepticons."

Prime cycled air once more.

"No… but they will be soon. They fear and distrust any Cybertronian to much to let us to get close. Many of them perish before reaching maturity the rest from the Virus."

"What should we do about the youngling...Child in the city?"

Optimus paused, unsure whether or not to send anyone out.

The human would not live very long anyway, perhaps it would be more merciful to leave it in peace.

His spark ached as he brought up and filed threw the human Roster from Nest…

Behind each name and picture was a date with the word "Deceased" printed in harsh red letters.

That list was a constant reminder of how he had failed in keeping his promise to the Human race…

One of the last Nest operatives to fall to the virus had been Annabell Lennox's offspring.

Anger flared once again at the Decepticons for the destruction of yet another innocent race.

Prime banished the list from his processor.

Perhaps it wasn't to late to fix things… Turning back to the security officer.

"Send as many as can be spared, we need to find them before the Decepticon's do, youngling or not if we can do any thing to save them... We must try."

Prowl nodded before walking out the door.

Optimus off-lined his optics and let the planets star warm his armor as he turned back towards the window.

He ignored the hiss of the door opening behind him as a pink and white hand took his.

"Your sorrow for these organic creatures is startling. It seems that is all that fills our bond these solar cycles."

Prime brought his optics back on line and gazed down at his sparkmate.

"We owe them much, they where the ones who stopped Megatron from acquiring the Allspark, one of their kind was responsible for my returning from the well of allsparks. And for their troubles they have suffered mercilessly at the hands of our kind, their entire species almost completely wiped out. Just because they chose to ally themselves to us and offer us a home on their world. I can not help feeling that Man kind would still be flourishing today if we had not come to this planet."

Elita 1 reached up and ran her hand along her sparkmate's face plates.

"The universe it's self would have been in a far worse state if Megatron had gotten a hold of the artifact. I would have regretted not being able to see the wonders of this world and its creatures had the Fallen managed to harvest it's star. I am also forever indebted to these humans for returning you to me."

The femme's armor plating shuddered from the memory of their bond being severed.

"I would not have lasted very long had you perished. The pain in my spark would have seen to it that I followed you. Still the guilt you feel for the organics is not healthy for either of us."

It was the femmes turn to cycle air as another twinge of guilt flickered across their bond.

"The femmes and I will assist Prowl in looking for the human creature."

Optimus gazed down at her to object.

The words stopped before they where formed as the Femme commander held up a hand to silence him.

"No. I wish to see with my on optics, what it is these creatures have that has your spark flaring with such a devotion, that not even I can calm your processor."

Elita pulled a data pad from subspace and pushed is against his chest plate. A smirk flitted across her face plates.

"And while I'm out hunting for an organic... You get to prepare for our new arrivals. Their coming with more supplies from Cybertron to continue building the neutral sector they also have a large amount of energon with them. It seems Wheeljack has found away to convert any form of energy into raw energon without blowing up a star. They should arrive with in a deca-cycle."

Optimus looked at the data pad in his hand.

"I don't..."

The mech's optics flickered as he muted his auto emitters once more, when his spark mates optics paled and a dark look crossed her face plates.

A pink and white hand shot out and grabbed his chest plate.

"Not a word... I don't care if you are the Prime... I have been with out my spark mate for stellar cycles… I will not have our first time together since Primus knows when. Ruined by your missplaced guilt for a bunch of off-line organics…"

Pale blue optics dimmed wickedly.

Gears whined and groaned as she pulled the larger mech towards her.

"Compute?"

Elita-1 released Optimus as she stormed out the door.

A large cammo green mech jumped to the side just barely avoiding getting run over by the femme commander as she stalked down the corridor.

***

Prowl and four other mechs slammed on the breaks as they headed out of the base, when they picked up a message on the public channel.

"Prowl. Chromia, Arcee, Firestar and I will be joining you. Wait for us out side the City's perimeter."

Silence hung in the air as a chill shivered threw the circuits of the bots in the corridor from the Commanders fury that echoed threw the internal COM.

The mechs continued to the perimiter as a small yellow bot looked over at the green replica that walked next to him.

"That femme thcarerth the thlag out of me…"

"No slag!"

TBC...

* * *

Next time on Adaptation...

Max ran full tilt down the street, her boots slipping on loose gravel as a high powered engine roared behind her.

The young woman glanced back as the large black and white car from hell charged after her.

Shelter was just a little ways she could make it..she _had_ to make it!

Max turned back around just in time to see the front end of another black and white car come from behind the corner.

The young woman had maybe a fraction of a second to judge speed, height, and distance, and momentum, before she slammed her hands down on to the moving vehicle using the side of the hood as a spring board to launch her self over the side of car.

Time seemed to slow as Max closed her eyes.

Not wanting to see the glass wind shield smack into her if she had judged anything wrong.

The medical kits in her bag would then be of little use to her as a smear on the front of the car.

"All that effort wasted."

Time resumed it normal course, as the wind was knocked from her lungs as she hit the ground feet first and rolled to absorb the shock.

A few seconds later she heard the crunch of metal as one black and white car slam in to the other.

"Then again maybe not..."

* * *

**_Shadow:._** Hope you enjoyed the chapter..I'll try and get the next one out sooner. Review's are my life force!!! Take care everyone. ~_^

**_Shadow signing out..._**


	4. Along came a spider

_**Shadow:.**_ Hey every one I hope your comfy..I kinda got carried away on the chapter... hehe ..... Thanks for the Reviews everyone.

* * *

_Last time on Adaptation......_

Prowl and four other mechs slammed on the breaks as they headed out of the base, when they picked up a message on the public channel.

"Prowl. Chromia, Arcee, Firestar and I will be joining you. Wait for us out side the City's perimeter."

Silence hung in the air as a chill shivered threw the circuits of the bots in the corridor from the Commanders fury that echoed threw the internal COM.

The mechs continued to the perimiter as a small yellow bot looked over at the green replica that walked next to him.

"That femme thcarerth the thlag out of me…"

"No slag!"

* * *

_Presently...._

The screen flickered to life, Max sat in front of the camera facing backwards tugging at something in the dark. A white tail flashed back and forth over her head as a growl filled the room. "Jax! Give me back my boot!" A playful growl was the only response as the battle for the shoe went on. Each combatant grunting or growling as they tried to get the prize from the other. Max let out a cry as she was suddenly yanked back topping out of her seat and onto the floor in a tangle of limbs. one foot was clad in a black hiking boot, the other was half covered in a sock that flopped around as she righted her self and retreated in to the darkness, grumbling under her breath. "Gimme that." The young woman reappeared with a scowl on her face as she plopped back down setting a partly chewed boot on the desk. Her hands and elbows were wrapped in bandages as she readjusted the camera. Jax trotted up from the shadows with a toothy grin, his tongue hung from the side of his mouth as he panted eye balling the chewed on boot. Max glared sideways at her dog and snatched the shoe from the desk. "Dont think I for got about that toothpaste critter breath..." Jax whined and laid his head on his paws.

* * *

**_Auto-log: 1964786,_**

_I finally made it to the medical center… It was a lot farther then I thought… Ok ok... I got lost... Easy to do in a dump like this... I was surprised when I saw that the pharmacy was well stocked. Heck every room was pretty well stocked. It looked like no one had been in there for ages. Like someone stocked the place then vanished… Maybe it's the wall, I don't know how many people would be crazy enough to have a shelter this close to the Aliens… Ok well so maybe I am a little crazy... what can I say I live and toalk to a dog that eats death and rotting things! But still, it's a little weird to find a medical center that hasn't been sacked. Speaking of the Aliens, I was almost turned in to a flattened Max pancake by two of them, one of them had the word police on it… What a police is I don't know, but what ever they are they can't be good cause I saw the words. "punish and enslave…" painted on the back. Just the sight of the black and white car gave me the creeps. The Robot it turns in to is like something you'd see in a nightmare!! I didn't get a good look at the other black and white car. it turns in to a robot to... I was to busy trying to avoid getting squished flat to do anything but jump over it's hood… Seeing one was enough, I didn't want to stick around for number two, three, four, five and six. Plus I kind a messed up my ankle tripping over a pipe on the way back… Stupid huh? I survive two killer Aliens but get done in by a firckin' metal pipe? Gotta go and brush Jax's teeth..._

_Max out._

* * *

**Just before the screen goes dark, Jax starts barking as six bright red lights appear in the shadows.**

* * *

The full moon hung over the remains of the city, casting the abandoned buildings and rubble in an eerie silver glow.

In the streets below a white form rushed out of the shadows, followed quickly behind by a larger slim form that slipped from shadow to shadow.

The only sounds that could be heard were the soft moan of the wind that passed threw broken windows and the squeak of a near by rusted hinge.

Max poked her head from around a corner, sharp green eyes scanned the shadows.

A soft blue Chem-light reflected off of pale skin, as she pulled a large piece of paper from her back pocket, for what seemed like the hundredth time that night and unfolded it…

Jax trotted up ahead nose to the ground ears flicking this way and that.

Now and then he would raise his head and look back at his human with a huff as if to say. "Hurry it up already." Before going back to sniffing at the ground.

Max squinted her eyes as she glanced down a the raged map.

"Slow down Jax…The darn building should be here some where."

The young woman waved the glowing stick over the map squinting as she traced the street lines with her finger.

"The medical center should be down one more block."

Max looked up and cringed when something dead smelling caught her nose.

The Siberian husky was laying about three feet away chewing on some thing dark and fuzzy in his paws.

"Oh yuck Jax, don't eat that! You don't even know what is it...or in this case was…"

The husky just looked at Max with a look that said. "So?" Before returning on his snack.

The young woman grimaced as her face turned a faint shade of green.

She folded the map and stuffed it into her Hardpak and took off in to the shadows trying to get up wind of the smell.

Jax happily followed, his smelly treasure dangling from his jaws.

"Don't even think about coming any where near me this morning… I half half a mind to leave you out side."

Jax trotted up to his human and tried to shove the dead thing into her left hand.

" Ah! Gross! Jax knock it off!!"

The dog just ran head shaking the thing in his mouth, causing bits of dead fur and flesh to fling this way and that.

"Ugh.. My hands going to fall off now. Hope your happy Jax. Pray to God the med center has disinfectant."

Jax paused in playing with his new chew toy and stared into the shadows as Maxine walked by his nose twitched as his ear stood strait.

"Come on Jax…I think I see the center."

The dog snorted and followed the young woman around the corner of a half crumbled building.

***

Unknown to the young woman and dog, a black and white car sat in the shadows.

Moonlight reflected off the door panel showing a seal with a robotic triangular face in the center that glared menacingly out into the shadows.

The vehicle pulled into the street following the two to the rundown building, watching as the young woman climbed threw one of the broken windows.

" Lord Megatron, Barricade reporting in."

"Report Barricade."

"I believe I have found the reason the Autobots have mobilized. I have just spotted a human youngling wandering threw the remains of Mission City. Seems as though the organics have yet to completely perish."

Silence rang threw the secure link as the Decepticon leader pondered this new info.

"Hmmm, Bring it in… perhaps it has some useful information. Besides Scalpel has been want a test subject for quite some time. The last subject succumbed to the virus."

"As you command Lord Megatron."

Barricade settled back onto his axles and cycled air his sensors targeting the building the human had entered.

He would have much rather smashed threw the building to retrieve the human.

Unfortunately that would draw the Autobots attention, tht was something he wish to avoid...

Besides the freaky little medic likes his subjects undamaged.

The Decepticon shuddered, He was just glad he wasn't under the medics "care."

Maybe he would have a little fun with it before taking it back to base.

***

Behind the mech, six sets of crimson optics narrowed.

"So that is what their called... Tasty little creatures theses… Humans. It's been awhile since I had a fresh victim. Perhaps I will invite the little creature for fuel."

The feminine voice hissed softly in faint laughter as the blood red orbs faded silently into the shadows.

***

Max sneezed, kicking up another cloud of dust for the tenth time since she had entered the building.

Jax had taken off chasing after a mouse or something, leaving her to travel the pitch black hall on her own.

"At least he isn't here kicking up more of this fricken dust."

She thought as another sneeze tore through her sinuses.

"Ugh.. I hate this place…Who's brilliant idea was it anyway?"

"Oh right... That was me…Hehe. I must be truly losing it if I keep talking to myself like this..."

Most of the rooms had been stocked with bandages, Med kits, and the like, she had only taken bandages and all of the med-kits.

Max stopped and held the chem-light up to a panel on the wall that read "pharmacy" a door stood just to the right of it.

The young woman knelt next to the door pulling a small pouch from her pocket, she unfolded the cloth and pulled out two metal picks.

Max twisted an turned the picks until she heard a :click: signifying the lock releasing.

She placed the picks back in to the pouch and stood, dusting her self off she opened the door and held up the glow stick.

What she saw made her jaw practically hit the floor.

The room was huge. Shelves lined the walls, stacked high with boxes of various sizes some where open with things sticking out, others still had the factory seal the young woman unsung her hardpak and opened it.

She went threw the boxes one by one throwing in bottle of antibiotics, medicated lotions, powders, eye drops and even medicated tooth paste…

"Jax will be needing this."

There was also, pain killers, vitamins, and splints, there was even a few box's of ointment for acid burns.

She filled her Hardpac the rest of the way with a little of everything.

Max walked out of the room pack slung over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her.

Jax chose that time to appear out of nowhere jumping up and licking at her face.

Max pushed the dog off and scrubbed at her face to remove the slobber .

"Yuck... I got some tooth past just for you mister dead-rotting-rodent-halitosis-breath. Come on lets get out of here. It's probably close to sunrise and the aliens well be out in-mass soon."

***

Prowl patrolled the streets on the outskirts of the city.

Chromia followed close behind, Sideswipe and the twins, had reported picking up a Decepticon signal for a short time before it cut out.

Meaning there was a Con' hiding somewhere in the city.

Both Autobots came to a stop in front of some rubble from a collapsed building in the middle of the street, leaving only enough room for a two wheeled vehicle to pass by.

Chromia pulled along side the security officer her front tire bumping his bumper.

"I'll go ahead, you go around. I'll contact you if I find any thing…"

"Be careful there could be more then one out there."

The motorcycle beside him revved it's engine.

"I hope so... I haven't gotten to blast any thing lately and Ironhide would just love a reason to try out his new cannon upgrades."

Prowl cycled air as he backed up and turned around, as Chromia took off over the pile her tires kicking up bits of brick that pinged off the mechs armor..

"Don't do any thing that will get your aft scrapped… Call for back up if you get in to trouble."

Chromia's laughter rang threw the COM link as it was severed.

Some cycles Prowl wondered if the Femme and her cannon crazy sparkmate didn't need a processor evaluation...

***

Max climbed out of the window slowly, avoiding all the broken glass.

She didn't want to end using one of the med kits so soon.

She had just turned to watch as Jax leapt out of the window.

When she was blinded by a pair of lights forcing her to shield her eyes with her right arm as she tried to get a good look at what ever was in front of her.

The sound of an engine roaring made her blood run cold and freezing her in place, as a black and white car pulled slowly out of the shadows.

"Greatings fleshling."

An Alien!

Jax's barking snapped her from her fear freeing her feet.

"Run Jax!"

Maxine spun around and took off threw the parking lot as the squeal of tires filled the air.

The young woman dodged around husks of cars and cleared a barrier, hoping to put some distance in between them.

The car didn't even slow down as it smashed through the cars.

The barrier didn't even stand a chance as it exploded in a shower of concrete.

The young woman cringed as she raced down the street heart pounding in her chest.

Jax turned right running into one of the buildings along the street, Max following close behind.

She screamed and covered her head with her arms as the alien car drove right threw the wall sending bits of the ceiling raining down on them both.

Jax skidded to a stop in front of a window and paced unsure here to go next.

Max just crossed her arms in front of her face and jumped threw the glass.

: So much for not using the Med kit: She thought as shards sliced threw her arm.

The young woman hurried down the back street, a large garbage truck sat in the middle of the road.

The sound of the car crashing threw building sent her running to the truck, she hit the ground and rolled underneath to the other side of the vehicle.

"That should stop it… or at least slow it down a bit."

Max looked around for Jax and found him further down the street looking back at her as she started to run over to him.

Both human and husky stopped and turned in shock as the building they just passed through crumple to the ground in a cloud of dust.

It wasn't the crumbling building the had Maxine thinking she was stuck in a nightmare.

It was the black and white car that had chased them was nowhere to be seen, in it's pace was a giant robot with crimson eyes that lumbered threw the cloud of dust.

The robot picked up the garbage truck in one hand and threw it over it's shoulder as though it was nothing more then a child's toy.

"Come to me fleshling… it is useless to flee. I will catch you."

Max watched in growing horror as the robot collapsed in on it's self folding back into the black and white car.

Max didn't even hesitate, she spun around and took off down the street as the Robot/car engine roared behind her.

***

Prowl hit the breaks as he watched a building a few klicks away, collapse in on it's self.

Not long after, he picked up a Decepticon signal in the same area of the building.

" Elita, Chromia, Arcee, Sideswipe, I just picked up a decepticon signal in the vicinity."

"Way ahead of you Prowl meet you in a few breems. Elita-1 out. "

Tires squealed as Prowl took off towards the signal and the rising dust cloud.

Max ran full tilt down the street, her boots slipping on loose gravel as a high powered engine roared behind her.

The young woman glanced back as the giant Robot/black and white car from hell, charged after her.

Shelter was just a little ways she could make it..she _had_ to make it!

Max turned back around just in time to see the front end of another black and white car come from behind the corner.

The young woman had maybe a fraction of a second to judge speed, height, distance, and momentum, needed.

Before she slammed her hands down onto the moving vehicle.

Using the side of the hood as a spring board to launch her self in to the air and over the side of car.

Time seemed to slow as Max closed her eyes.

Not wanting to see the glass wind shield smack into her if she had judged anything wrong.

The med kits in her bag would then be of little use to her as a smear on the front of the car.

"All that effort wasted."

Time resumed it's normal course, as the wind was knocked from her lungs when she hit the ground feet first and rolled to absorb the shock of impact.

The Hardpac on her back throwing her forward.

A few seconds later she heard the crunch of metal as one black and white car slam in to the other.

"Then again maybe not..."

Max jumped up and fled as three motorcycles and a silver car transformed into giant Robots and pounced on the first black and white one as it and the other transformed and began to fight.

The young woman took a chance and looked back her eyes widened at the sight behind her.

The motor cycles, took pot shots with what looked like energy weapons, and dodged the claws of the red eyed Robot.

The Silver one slashed at it with twin glowing swords... Till he was knocked into a near by building by a weird yo-yo looking thing.

The other black and white one hi one had bright blue eyes, knocked the red eyed Robot back several feet with a punch to the side of the head.

The blue and pink robots turned glowing blue eyes on the young woman as she cried out when she tripped over a pipe sticking out of a pile of rubble.

Max managed to scramble to her feet and limp out of the city, the sounds of clashing metal could be heard in the distance as she made it to her shelter.

***

Elita-1 and Chromia silently followed the small organics as they fled to a small grass field.

They watched as the human pulled something from it's pocket, optics flickered in surprise as the hologram in the center of the field faded.

Revealing a hidden door in the ground that folded back allowing the organics to enter the shelter, the hologram reappeared was the doors folded back into place.

Tapping the side of her helm, Elita COMed the security officer.

"Prowl; We found the human. Chromia, and I are not far from it's dwelling."

"Affirmative Barricade has retreated. Arcee, Sideswipe, and I will be there shortly."

***

Max turned off the camera on her Autolog, and turned around to see what Jax was going nuts over.

The young woman froze in her seat her eyes widened and her face paled at the sight of the Giant metallic spider that filled up the back of her shelter.

A large hole in the concrete showed where it had gotten in.

Jax was on the ground silent and wrapped in a strange glowing goo.

" I like what you have done to the place. Could do with a little less light though."

Max jumped from her chair and rushed towards the exit.

"Ah, ah, ah,…. Not so fast."

The last thing Max saw was her hand reaching out for the emergency release for the doors, before something struck her in the back of the neck.

Her body quickly became numb and everything went dark…

**_T.B.C..._**

* * *

_Next time on Adaptation..._

Maxine awoke to the feeling of pins and needles tingling threw her body.

Her head felt strangely heavy like she had been hanging upside down for two long.

When she forced her heavy eye lids open, she flinched back and cried out when she came face to face with a mummified skull.

It's eyes where sunk in and it's mouth was open in a silent scream.

She tried to cry out and to back away from the body, but found herself wrapped from nose to foot in the same stuff the skeleton below her was wrapped in.

What ever it was it was sticky and strong, it also stunk.

Max clenched her eyes shut so she could think with out staring death in the face while she felt for her hidden knives.

She hissed slightly when one of the smaller ones in her sleeve nicked her arm.

Pain is good means the stuff isn't cutting off circulation, it also woke her up.

It took a while, but she was able to slice the sticky stuff open causing her to crash head fist in to the skeletons lap right next to her sword...

The young woman's stomach turned as she looked around.

The room was filed with bodies human and animal alike, in the middle of the room laid a blue giant robot, only this one was grey and seemed lifeless.

The Robot brought back everything that had happened, the attack a the med center, the Red eyed and the blue eyed Robots fighting.

The metal spider!

* * *

**_Shadow:._** There ya go everyone hope it wasn't to long I'll try ands take it easy next chapter. ^_~ Please review it keeps my world partially sane..kinda.

**_Shadow signing out...._**


	5. Giant Robot infestation!

**_Shadow:._** .:_ Is currently laying on the ground drooling and twitching at random times_:.

**_Max:._** Sorry everyone the authoress has over done it again... I told her to stop before she hurt her self...

**_Jax:._** .:_Barks_:. ~ I thought I smelt some thing burning...~

**_Max_**:. Yeah that was her brain short circuiting... She stayed up all night writing again.

**_Ratchet:._** .:_optics flicker_:. I wasn't aware Humans could short circuit...

**_Max:._** Yeah, well this one has a habit for proving the impossible possible..painfully

**_Jax:._** ~snickers~

**_Wheeljack:_**. .: _pokes at fried human before looking at the other to organics_:. Fascinating!

**_Max&Jax:._** .:_Hides behind Ratchet_:.

**_Ratchet:._** ._:Glares at Engineer_:. Don't even process it...

* * *

**_Last time on Adaptation..._**

Max turned off the camera on her Autolog, and turned around to see what Jax was going nuts over.

The young woman froze in her seat her eyes widened and her face paled at the sight of the Giant metallic spider that filled up the back of her shelter.

A large hole in the concrete showed where it had gotten in.

Jax was on the ground silent and wrapped in a strange glowing goo.

" I like what you have done to the place. Could do with a little less light though."

Max jumped from her chair and rushed towards the exit.

"Ah, ah, ah,…. Not so fast."

The last thing Max saw was her hand reaching out for the emergency release for the doors, before something struck her in the back of the neck.

Her body quickly became numb and everything went dark…

* * *

**_Presently on Adaptation..._**

Elita and Chromia looked up from their observation point, as a neon yellow hummer pulled out of the city.

Several nano-clicks prior to the medic's arrival, Prowl, Sideswipe, and, Arcee had pulled up to the small field and transformed.

The hummer came to a stop in front of the Pink femme commander then, and transformed into the Autobot CMO.

Two Autobots knelt in front of the door to the shelter.

Arcee had been able to disengage the hologram, and Prowl was currently prying the doors to the shelter open.

Elita and Chromia stood guard while the two worked as Ratchet walked up to the rest of the group.

The mech scowled fiercely as the security officer ripped the doors from the ground.

His frown became even more prominent as the other Autobots activated their weapons and targeting systems, aiming them at the shelter.

"What in the name of Primus do you think your doing?! Your more likely to send the little one into spark failure!"

Elita glanced at the medic before returning her sharp gaze to the hole in the ground.

"We picked up a decepticon signal with in the dwelling a cycle ago."

Ratchet optics flickered in surprise, his scanners humming to life before quickly washing over the area.

He became worried when he picked up a negative human life sign…

Strangely enough he did pick up unusually high energon readings.

Earth didn't produce energon naturally…

" Are you sure this is where the human resides?"

Ratchets holo-emitters activated with a soft click, as a brown haired blue eyed male human materialized out of thin air.

"Positive I observed the human entering the dwelling myself."

The medic "hmmed" softy to himself as he received a recording from the femme, of a dangerously thin young blond haired human female stumbling into the hole, a large white canine following soon after...

Prowl activated a light on his arm, the harsh white beam banishing the shadows within, as the human hologram crept into the dark shelter.

The sight that greeted the medic nearly made his systems stall.

Thick glowing strands of energon coated treads littered the room, dangling from the ceiling, and draped across the sparse furniture in the small room.

Most of the threads originated and surrounded a large hole in the wall on the left side of the room.

The energon in his lines chilled as he picked up a faint 'Con energy signature coming from the hole.

His findings confirmed that the human was no where in sight, but he could tell that a human had indeed lived here.

Ratchet noted the cot against the back wall, stacked with a pillow and a wool blanket folded at on end.

Several cans of human fuel, of food, lined a small shelf at the opposite end of the cot.

Several white strips of cloth sat on a desk that rested against the right hand all of the shelter.

The cloths were spotted in crimson, that his scans confirmed to be human blood tainted with faint traces of energon…

"Not surprising the place is almost drenched in it."

The strangest thing though was a small console…((he believed the humans used to call them laptops… )) sitting on the same desk.

The medic ducked around several small plastic cylinders((A human light source created from a chemical reaction. Called a Chem-light.)) hanging from the ceiling.

The holograms fingers tapped at a few of the keys on the keyboard.

He was startled as the screen flickered blue as it came online.

Ratchet looked behind the computer and followed the power cord to a extension, that disappeared threw a small hole in the wall.

He reasoned that the line probably connected to a solar panel somewhere on the surface.

Power stations all over the world became run down and stopped functioning, when the human care takers perished.

Ratchet closed the lid and unplugged the power cord before heading towards the exit.

He paused when he noticed a small pack leaning against the desk.

Lifting the top he found it to be full of medical supplies.

He placed the computer on top and closed the Hardpak and lifted it to the holograms shoulder before heading to the exit.

The hologram froze when he heard a strange sound coming from behind him, glowing blue eyes turned and met the ice blue orbs of the white canine Ratchet saw following the young human female in the video from Elita-1.

He noted that the creatures muzzle was blistered and most of the fur on it's body was singed, as it crawled out from under the cot.

A small partially chewed black human foot covering hung from it's mouth.

***

Jax watched quietly from his hiding spot, as a strange human walked around his den.

He whined when the human picked his humans toy, and started to walk out of the shelter.

The husky grabbed the shoe and crawled out from his humans sleeping place, he dropped the shoe and licked his muzzle.

His nose and body still hurt from the glowing stuff that the strange metal creature had spit at him.

He'd had to chew his way out and the stuff had burned his nose and mouth.

This human was different then his...

He noted tilting his head to the side, this one gave off a strange sent.

Not unlike that after the bright light flashed in the sky when the burning water fell.

Jax perked his ears and wagged his tail, when he heard the human call out to him before climbing the stairs and heading to the surface.

Jax grabbed the shoe and followed, knowing that his human would need it when she came back.

***

"Did you find the human?"

"Did you find any sign of the Decepticon?"

"What did you find in there?"

"What is that creature?"

"Is it sentient?"

Ratchet ignored the questions the bots around him launched as soon as the hologram returned to the surface.

The mech placed the human pack in subspace, as the canine trotted out of the dwelling.

He remembered hearing a member of Nest's human security team calling them Man's best friend.

Very loyal creatures, able to be trained to complete various simple tasks.

As soon as the canine spotted the Autobots standing around the shelter's entrance He bared his fangs and started growling, his fur standing on end as the Cybertronian's chuckled at his attempt to appear ferocious.

The dog yelped and placed it's tail between its hind legs as a neon yellow hand scooped down and picked him up.

"Oh hush I'm not going to harm you."

Ratchet turned to the mechs and femmes that gathered around him to see the organic he had in his hand.

He stroked the shaking creature's back with a finger to clam it.

His spark flickered sorrowfully as he remembered doing just this, to calm several humans as they suffered from the Virus.

"To answer your questions. 1: No I did not find the human, but I believe she has been living there. 2: I'm not sure, I found a bunch of energon coated thread around the room and picked up a faint energy signal. It is possible that a Decepticon used the threads to snare the human. I think this one here was ensnared first, but managed to escape. 3: What I found, is a human computer. It may give us more information as to who the young femme is. 4: This creature, is called a Dog, a Siberian husky I do believe. And 5: No, it is not sentient. Humans keep them as pets and consider them to be, "Mans best friend."

Sideswipe was the first to speak up.

" Ok cause I was worried there for breem… I thought you miss took that organic as a Human."

A sharp clang was his only response when Ratchet's fist connected with the warriors helm leaving a nice sized dent.

"Ow!"

"Mute it, Fragger!"

Arcee and Chromia chuckled as Prowl and Elita shook their heads.

The femmes transformed and headed back to base as Ratchet handed Prowl the Dog and transformed.

"Ratchet, I saw this…Dog, following a Human as they fled Barricade."

The medic opened his passenger door allowing Prowl to place the canine in his cab.

"Barricade? Where you able to note weather on not the human was damaged?"

"Negative. She seemed well enough as she launched her self off the front of my alt form."

Ratchet was quite amazed as he watched the recording Prowl sent him.

That would explain the bandages he saw on the desk.

"Aside from being malnourished, I must agree with you… We can only hope that she didn't run into any 'Cons. Things will not go well for her if she did."

Prowl paused his hand went up to the side of his helm, his optic dimmed as he listened to a Com link…

"We need to head back to base. The Ark has just entered the atmosphere."

The mech cycled air in frustration as he transformed.

"It appears Wheeljack, Flareup, and Cliffjumper decided they wished to experience atmospheric reentry and will be landing in this area soon."

Jax sat in the passenger seat his head out the window and tongue flopping in the wind as the two mechs headed back into New Iacon City.

***

Maxine awoke to the feeling of pins and needles tingling threw her body.

Her head felt strangely thick and heavy, like she had been hanging upside down for to long.

When she forced her heavy eye lids open, she flinched back and cried out when she came face to face with a mummified skull.

It's eyes where sunk in and it's mouth was open in a silent scream.

She tried to cry out and to back away from the body, but found herself wrapped from nose to foot in the same stuff the skeleton below her was wrapped in.

Dangling head first from the ceiling.

What ever it was it was sticky and strong, it also stunk something fierce.

Max clenched her eyes shut so she could think without staring death in the face, while she felt for her hidden knives.

The young woman hissed slightly when one of the smaller ones in her sleeve nicked her forearm.

Pain is at times good, means the stuff isn't cutting off circulation, it also woke her up.

It took a while, but she was able to slice the sticky stuff open causing her to crash head fist into the skeletons lap and next to her sword...

The young woman's stomach turned as she looked around.

The room was filed with half decomposed bodies human and animal alike, in the middle of the room laid a blue and silver giant robot, only this one was greyish and seemed lifeless.

The Robot brought back everything that had happened in painful clarity.

Her eyes watered as her head throbbed in time with the memories as they flashed threw her mind.

The attack a the med center, the Red eyed and the blue eyed Robots fighting.

The metal spider!

Max jumped to her feet and almost hit the floor again as pain flashed up from her ankle.

The sword in her hands wavered slightly as she held out in front of her.

The young woman backed up slowly limping from pain and the lack of a shoe.

Pale green eyes looking every where expecting the giant spider to jump out at her from the shadows.

Max froze for a moment as a thought tore through her mind.

Where was Jax?!

Sorrow clenched her heart when she remembered seeing the husky wrapped in the spiders blueish white silk back at the shelter.

Her eyes snapped to the ceiling, a chill shivered threw her body as she gazed up at a the nightmarish sight over head.

She slowly resumed backing up eyes locked on the ceiling.

Several blueish white pod like things dangled from a giant looking cobweb made of the same kind of blue glowing material.

Some of them where empty from where the skeletons had fallen to the floor below.

The remaining web swayed eerily like ghosts of the dead dancing to a tune only they could hear.

A few of the pods still held bodies like the drained husks of flies stuck in a spiders forgotten web.

All of them were either to big or much to small to be Jax.

The young woman reluctantly scanned the floor looking for her four legged friend's furry white body.

There where plenty of dog remains on the ground, along with several other creatures.

None of them thankfully, was her Jax.

"He must still be at the shelter."

Max felt a slight twinge of guilt that she was glad that the bodies weren't Jax's, most of them are human…

Well, they had been at one time anyway…

Max took another step back and was yanked out of her thoughts when something grabbed her hurt ankle.

The young woman let out a scream of fright as she hit the ground, kicking blindly at what ever had a hold on her foot.

Max let out another pathetic yelp when her hand sank threw the remains of a human chest as she crab crawled backwards.

Her cheeks flared red in embarrassment when she noticed the thing around her ankle was only a thin black strap attached to a large black bag.

Max pulled her hand from the skeleton's chest and shuddered in disgust as she untangled her foot.

The bandage around her ankle as torn and filthy she winced as it throbbed in time to her heart beat as she pulled the wrap off.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a small silver vile fell out of the bag and rolled over and bounced off her only boot.

Tears burned the back of her eyes as she remembered Playing tug-o-war with Jax for the other one.

Max scowled and banished the memories as she bent and grabbed the vile off the ground.

She blinked as she recognized the object in her hand...

It was a Co2 cartridge, the ones used in paintball guns and air pistols.

Max knelt and pulled the bag closer, the cloth practically dissolving in her hand allowing several other cartridges to tumble out rattling loudly as they rolled along the floor.

She pulled the rest of the bag open revealing an old air soft paint ball gun with a tank half full of paint balls.

She as quite sure one of the old stores she rummaged threw had a bunch of paint ball Refill kits.

She wasn't sure what good paint balls would do against Giant frickin Robots, but it as better then nothing.

She sure didn't really want to get close enough to use her sword unless she had to.

Maybe she could be like tom thumb and stab them in the foot or hand if they tried to step on or grab her…

Max snickered softly to herself at the thought as she snatched the cartridges off the floor and slung the plastic rifle over her shoulder.

It could at least be used as a good distraction for a quick get away…

"Well, Well look what we have here… My little human snack seems to have escaped from it's cocoon…"

The young woman's blood froze in her veins as her head snapped up at the sound of the feminine voice above her.

Green eyes locked onto blood red Optics as the giant black gold and red arachnid lowered it's self on glowing web.

"That is all right, Black Arachnia loves a good chase, gets the Energon flowing."

Max didn't wait for the talking spider to reach the ground as she spun around and took off limping across the floor, dodging skeletons as the spiders laughter filled the building.

"Here fleshy fleshy!"

Max raced around a pile of rubble in the middle of the floor and spotted a broken window along one of the walls.

The young woman could hear the click of Black Arachnia's legs as they ticked along the floor.

Max looked back one to see the Spider climb over the rubble pile and giggled as Max fled to the window.

An idea came to her when she spotted a fallen metal ceiling beam between her and the window.

She ducked behind the beam and unslung her weapon as her other hand pulled a Cartridge from her pocket.

"Playing hide and seek are we...you can't hide from me for long fleshling."

max popped her head over the Ibeam and sighted the giant spider as it drew closer.

Six soft pops where follow with satisfying splats of bright red and orange.

A shrill scream of rage filed the room as the paint slammed into the spiders eyes.

"Frag it!! You will regret that squishy! I will enjoy draining you as slowly as possible!"

The young woman re-slung the paintball gun and dashed to the exit.

Max threw every ouch of speed she had into crossing the last few feet, before she flung her self threw the small portal.

The spider spewed a string of webbing that flre over her head as she cleared the building.

Max cried out as she tumbled down a pile of brick outside the window.

She gasped in pain as bright stars flashed before her eyes when her head hit the ground at the bottom of the pile

"There's a couple hundred bruises to add to the several thousand others…"

Max squinted at the noon day sun as she stumbled to her feet.

The spiders laugher filled the air, as Maxine fled into one of the abandoned buildings on the outskirts of the city... On the opposite side then her shelter she noted wryly.

"Come out come out where ever you are little human.. It wound hurt.. Long... Oh wait!...Yes it will! Ah hahaha."

The young woman huddled back into the shadows as the metal arachnid stood on the roof of the building.

Max watched with a mixture of shock, awe and horror, as the spider seemed to fall apart from the inside and reform into another Giant Robot.

This one looked more femaleish then the others had.

"What is it with these robots! The planet is frickin infested with them!"

"Ah! There you are come one out little fleshling."

"Aw crap... Note to self; when being hunted by giant robots keep mouth shut...!"

Both Maxine and Black Arachnia looked up, as a loud roar filled the air.

The Robot ducked as a large meteor streaked by slammed threw the top floors of the building Max was hiding in.

"Why do bad things always have to happen to the building I just happen to be hiding it?!"

The young woman flung herself out the door as the ceiling caved in.

Max screamed a another meteor plowed into the ground to her right throwing her back into a lamp post bits of cement rained down on her as she staggered to her feet once more.

Only to get thrown forward once more as once more a meteor slammed in to the ground to her left.

The young woman's ears rang, as she placed a hand on her head.

Warm blood flowed down the side of her face, Max looked at her hand in confusion trying to figure out what she had hit her head on.

The world seemed to spin as a huge form unfolded it's self from building the meteor had crashed into.

The sword and paintball gun dug in to her back as she scrambled away from the sight.

Stumbling to her feet and fleeing as the monstrosity took a huge step out of the building towards her.

Max skidded to a stop with a cry as a large red foot crashed in front of her.

The light of the setting sun cast shadows against the side of the building, One such shadow informed her of the hand drawing down on her as a wave of dizziness swept through her.

All the strength and energy seemed to drain out of her causing her to stumble and fall back.

The young woman could hear a small voice in the back of her head whispering softly, as she felt something slipping under her, wrapping around her body, before gently lifting her off the ground.

"Why do these thing keep happening to me?"

A pair of soft blue lights here the last things she saw as her mind slipped away into the safety of darkness…

***

_New Iacon city_

Ratchet gazed down at the screen as it flickered to life.

Optics glancing over at the dog that lay next to the human computer, the creatures hind leg twitching in his sleep as he whined at something he chased in his dreams…

The mech refocused on the computer as he selected a folder on the main screen named "Autolog".

The folder opened, revealing a multitude of files.

Selecting one he clicked on he clicked on it, the mech stepped back as the monitor went dark.

A fe seconds later the image of two humans appeared on screen one male and the other female.

The female had pale skin with white blond hair and bright green eyes, the male next to her, had darker skin and dark blond hair with blueish grey eyes.

The human male adjusted the camera then sat back down next to his mate.

They both glanced at each other.

The female placed a hand on her abdomen, her other grasping the males and nodded to her mate.

The male glanced back at the camera and sighed…

* * *

**_Autolog: 001_**

_If any one see's this, I am Dr. Marshal Lake, and this is my wife Kendra. We are making this log in hopes that if we are successful. It may be the key to saving what is left of our race… Not long after the virus as released into the atmosphere our scientists realized the virus was created to attack our molecular structure and begin breaking it down even to the most basic levels. They tried every thing they could think of. From plain old antibiotics, to tiny microscopic robots that where programmed to kill off the virus. Nothing worked, the antibiotics didn't even affect it, the robots seemed to work for a little while, until the virus started to imitate our white blood cells. By then well over three quarters of the planet's human population had perished. the scientists that where conducting the experiments succumbed to the virus and eventually passed away. Then three years ago I stumbled up on an old bunker that contained boxes and boxes of files. All from some government agency called Sector 7. Apparently they had unearthed something they called the Cube a giant artifact that seemed to produce an energy signature the brought machines to life. Inside the bunker I found a bunch of blue and pink glowing crystals attached to a medium sized lead box. Inside was filled with a bunch of metal shavings with a small metal sphere that levitated in the center of the box that caused the crystals to glow brighter the closer they got to the shavings. A year and half later, I was testing some ideas of a cure when I knocked a book off a shelf onto the box. One of the smaller crystals shattered and unknown to me at the time. A tiny shard fell into the virus culture I had been working on. That evening when I looked at the culture under a microscope I found the tiny bit of crystal, and around it was virus free. From then on I started working with the crystals breaking off tiny bits and testing the virus's reaction. Every time any part of the crystal came with in contact it killed off the virus.. Sadly anytime the crystal came in contact with human skin it cause severe radiation burns. So far I have not gotten any closer to finding away to use the crystals as a cure... But I believe we are on the right track…and just maybe.. Our child will be born in a world free of the Alien Virus…_

* * *

**_T.B.C_**

* * *

**_Next time on Adaptation..._**

Wheeljack looked down at the small organic in his hand.

A strange energy signature ..not unlike that of the Allspark... Radiated off of it.

It as leaking a dark red substance from it's crainal unit.

A quick scan informed him that the organic's structure as similer to that of a Cybertronian's...Only squishier.

The mech turned to a shorter red red mech peered in to the enginers hand.

"What did ya find Jack?"

"An organic..."

"Woa... Tiny little thing isn't it?"

"It is simply fascinating the kinds of life in the universe."

Both mechs turned around and looked at the third crater as a groan issued from with in it.

A small silver hand clamped on the edge of the hole as the femme pulled her self half out.

The ground shook as Flareup flopped on to the ground blue optics flickering up at the evening sky.

"That was amazing...but I think Ratchet is going to off-line me... I think I broke something important on that landing..."

* * *

_**Shadow:**._ Tell me what you guys think! I'm a Review monger I need them to help take over the World! .:_Cackles_:.

**_Ratchet:._** .:_Snags human Femme by the back of her Jacket._:. It is time for you to go recharge... The Reviews can wait...

**_Shadow:._** But but...I don't wanna! What about taking over the world?

**_Ratchet:._** Recharge now!

**_Shadow:._** .:_Giggles_:.

**_Sideswipe:. _**Primus save us all! The Femme's been into the caffeinated beverages again! Review please!!!


	6. New Allspark?

**_Shadow:._** Hey every one! I'm back sorry or the long I had a serious case of writers block but with a certin persistnent Reviewer. Here is the next install ment of Adaptation! ^_^

**_Darkwave:. .:_**_Scoffs_**_:._** Writers block my Aft if it wasnt for Rainspiral I would never have gotten a chapter up date. I luvs you Rain you broght my story back to life!! ^o^ Fraggin authoress is ubber lazy!

**_Shadow:._** **_.:_**_Eye brow twitches_**_:._** Black Arachnia..you can munch on that one if you wish.

**_Darkwave:._** **_.:_**_Shrieks and flees for dear life_**_:._**

**_Black Arachnia:._** Heheheh...

**_Shadow:._** ^_^ Ok peeps this Chapter here is dedicated to Rainsprial and all who kept my phone ringing with all the review notifications. Thanks. ^_^v

**_AN:_** _Prime energon is Energon in it's purest crystal form. Believed to have come from Primus him self when he created the Allspark and is believed to be what give the relic it's power. This is my own brain child please ask before using it.  
_

* * *

**_Last time on Adaptation...._**

Selecting one he clicked on he clicked on it, the mech stepped back as the monitor went dark.

A few seconds later the image of two humans appeared on screen one male and the other female.

The female had pale skin with white blond hair and bright green eyes, the male next to her, had darker skin and dark blond hair with blueish grey eyes.

The human male adjusted the camera then sat back down next to his mate.

They both glanced at each other.

The female placed a hand on her abdomen, her other grasping the males and nodded to her mate.

The male glanced back at the camera and sighed…

_**Autolog: 001**_

_If any one see's this, I am Dr. Marshal Lake, and this is my wife Kendra. We are making this log in hopes that if we are successful. It may be the key to saving what is left of our race… Not long after the virus as released into the atmosphere our scientists realized the virus was created to attack our molecular structure and begin breaking it down even to the most basic levels. They tried every thing they could think of. From plain old antibiotics, to tiny microscopic robots that where programmed to kill off the virus. Nothing worked, the antibiotics didn't even affect it, the robots seemed to work for a little while, until the virus started to imitate our white blood cells. By then well over three quarters of the planet's human population had perished. the scientists that where conducting the experiments succumbed to the virus and eventually passed away. Then three years ago I stumbled up on an old bunker that contained boxes and boxes of files. All from some government agency called Sector 7. Apparently they had unearthed something they called the Cube a giant artifact that seemed to produce an energy signature the brought machines to life. Inside the bunker I found a bunch of blue and pink glowing crystals attached to a medium sized lead box. Inside was filled with a bunch of metal shavings with a small metal sphere that levitated in the center of the box that caused the crystals to glow brighter the closer they got to the shavings. A year and half later, I was testing some ideas of a cure when I knocked a book off a shelf onto the box. One of the smaller crystals shattered and unknown to me at the time. A tiny shard fell into the virus culture I had been working on. That evening when I looked at the culture under a microscope I found the tiny bit of crystal, and around it was virus free. From then on I started working with the crystals breaking off tiny bits and testing the virus's reaction. Every time any part of the crystal came with in contact it killed off the virus.. Sadly anytime the crystal came in contact with human skin it cause severe radiation burns. So far I have not gotten any closer to finding away to use the crystals as a cure... But I believe we are on the right track…and just maybe.. Our child will be born in a world free of the Alien Virus…_

* * *

**_Presently on Adaptation..._**

Chapter 6

Ratchet stared down at the dark screen of the human computer.

His systems hummed softly, optics dim, oblivious to the foot falls of his leader as he slowly processed the information from the recording…

The Allspark had been destroyed not long after they had arrived on Earth.

The last shard they had known existed, had been stolen and used to revive Megatron before the battle with the Fallen.

The one thing that might have helped them bring their world back to life and give them the upper handover the decepticons and what do the humans do?

They keep it from them… sealing it in a bunker forgotten until now. Reforming it's self this whole time, only this time into a small sphere.

Locked away within an old lead coated box to keep their scanners from picking up the unique energy signature.

The remains of which was being carried by the only known living human that may be carrying the very salvation of both of their species.

The very same human that seemed able to slip through their servos every chance it got.

Unknowingly now she had given them a way to track her.

The Mech came out of his thoughts abruptly, optics flickering in surprise when a large red and silver hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"You should get some rest old friend."

The mech cycled air through his vents, as he shut down the human computer that had gone into hibernation several hours ago.

The dog ...Jax… as he came to find out.

Thumped his tail on the berth as Optimus ran a finger down his back.

"Find anything on the human youngling?"

Ratchet got to his feet and grabbed a cube of high grade from his stash, offering one to his leader who declined the offer.

"Yes and I suggest we find her soon. She is carrying part of the new Allspark with her and I believe she is also the cure to the virus."

Optimus's optics flickered in surprise.

He had to start an antivirus scan check and reboot his systems just to make sure he didn't miss understand the Medic.

"She has a shard of the Allspark?"

Ratchet gazed over his cube in amusement as he watched his leader process this new bit of information.

"No not a shard but a new Allspark all together."

The mech pulled a small chip from subspace, placing in a slot on his computer and downloaded the Autolog file onto the chip.

"It seems as though her Parental units had started a log of sorts several solar cycles ago when they hit a break threw on the cure for the Virus. It seems as though Sector 7 had hidden some shavings of the Allspark they had taken before it was destroyed. The shavings had been stored in a bunker where I believe they started reforming an new Allspark. I am not yet sure how but they used Allspark created Prime energon, to create the antivirus."

Ratchet sent the empty cube on his desk and disconnected the human computer from his consul before offering it up to Prime.

Jax lifted his head and perked his ears tilting his head to the side watching the two giant machines as they interacted.

"I will go over the rest of the logs to see what I can find about the cure Dr. Lake created and whether or not I will be able to replicate it. I will have to find or some how create Prime energon in order to do so…"

Optimus took he small computer from the medic looking it over before placing it in subspace.

"Do your best but do not push your self to hard. I have a feeling one of the new arrivals will need your assistance when they land…"

Optimus held back the chuckle as he watched the look on the medic's face plates darken.

"You just had to say that… now something glitched _will_ happen."

His optics flickered as the CMO froze, his optics dimming as he spoke via com-link.

When Ratchet's optics brightened, his fingers flexed as his cooling fans kicked in.

"I am going to reformat that femme into a target drone!"

Looking up at his leader the medic confirmed what he had said a few breems ago...

"I told you something bad was going to happen. Wheeljack, Cliffjumper, and Flareup landed in the City a Joor ago. The good news is… It seems as though they found the human."

"Why are they just now reporting in?"

Ratchet grumbled as he grabbed several tools and placed them in subspace.

"You want the bad news or the worst news first? Bad news is, the slaggin femme snapped one of her primary support struts and can not transform or move her lower half, she also has other severe internal damage. Wheeljack's com-link is damaged and Cliffjumper…well his is malfunctioning for some odd reason had to jump his frequency off of Flarup's transceiver…Primus I wonder what that could be… Couldn't be neglecting to conduct proper maintenance would it?…and the human is also damaged. I wouldn't know the full extent of that damage until I get there. To add it all together to make bad news worse. Flareup is picking Decepticon signatures that are closing in on their location on the outskirts of the city…"

The mech continued to mutter and grumble to himself, as Optimus Comed Ironhide and the others.

"Ironhide assemble the Autobots and meet us at these coordinates. In coming Decepticons."

Prime cringed slightly as the Weapons specialist eagerly shouted out his enthusiasm.

"It's about fraggin time. I was beginning to think they had fled the planet. My cannons where starting to rust!"

Prime vented in exasperation as he headed out the door on his way to catch up with the fragged off CMO.

He would have to wait till he got back to his office to go over the human data logs.

He sent a silent prayer up to Primus, to keep and optic on the human and the newly arrived Autobots.

He also prayed that he would keep Ratchet from disassembling a certain demo expert and engineer and reformatted them into something unpleasant…

***

Wheeljack looked down at the small organic in his hand.

A strange energy signature ..not unlike that of the Allspark... Radiated off of it.

It was also leaking a dark red substance from it's cranial unit.

A quick scan informed him that the organic's structure as similar to that of a Cybertronian's...Only squishier.

The Engineer turned and look down a short red mech as he tried to peer into Wheeljack's hand.

"What did ya find Jack?"

"An organic..."

"An organic?! Are you sure you should be touching it, ya might catch some thing…"

Bright blue optics flickerd in confusion at the small warrior as he climbed on top of a pile of rubble and looked in to the taller mechs hand.

"Woa... Tiny little thing isn't it? Hey that's the squishy I almost squashed when I transformed!"

Wheeljack glared downat Cliffjumper as he held the creature closer to his chassis as though to keep the red mech from damaging it.

Cliffjumper held up his hands to pacify the larger mech.

"Hey easy Jack, its not like I meant to. The thing is just so small. I almost didn't see the critter, almost looks like a little mech, doesn't it?"

Wheeljack ignored the sudden change of subject, and nodded in response.

"Yes it is simply fascinating the kinds of life one can find in the universe."

Wheeljack ran a digit threw the pale fluff on the organics cranial unit, his optics flickered when his finger came away coated in the crimson fluid leaking out from it.

"That doesn't look good."

A quick scan made his optics flicker in surprise when the creatures fluid registered with high levels of Prime energon.

A rare substance that was believed to be the very life fluids of Primus, and could only be created from the Allspark.

Some believed that a Primes spark was a concentrated form of the energon.

The engineer was pulled from the puzzle in his hand as Cliffjumper gazed at there surroundings, taking in the ruins of the city.

"Hey Jack… you think the organic is part of a sentient species?"

"It is a possibility... The creatures coverings and what I assume are weapons denote at least a small amount of intelligence."

The mech scanned one of the crumbling buildings.

"The structure is quite primitive but I believe the beings that built it here where indeed sentient."

Both mechs turned around and looked at the third crater as a groan issued from within it.

A small silver hand clamped on the edge of the hole as a red, white, and silver femme pulled her self half out.

The ground shook as Flareup flopped onto the ground, blue optics flickering up at the evening sky.

"That… was amazing... but I think Ratchet is going to off-line me... I think I broke something important on that landing... Well more like several something's… Ow."

Wheeljack looked down at the demolitions expert.

Flareup flinched as her sensors picked up a scanning beam going through her systems.

The femme grabbed the hardest object that she could reach, that just happened to be a brick from one of the crumbled buildings, and chucked it at the engineers helm catching him right between the optics.

"Warn a femme before you do that fragger!"

"You have severe internal damage, and a fractured primary support structure in your frame."

The femme wasn't even paying attention to what the mech as telling her.

Her optics where fixed westward the few scanners that where operational where working over time.

"You all better pray to Primus that we get back up soon cause if not. We're about to have a few 'Cons up our tailpipes soon."

The Autobots jumped as laughter rang threw the evening air.

"Glad to know when one is expected, don't you think?"

Flareup's optics flickered in surprise.

"I didn't pick up that one…"

Wheeljack and Cliffjumper pulled their weapons from subspace.

The red mech stood so Flareup was behind him as Wheeljack bent slowly and placed the organic in the femmes hands.

Optics locked onto the large, black, gold, and red spider the crept out of the shadows from beind a crumbled building and transformed into a Con femme.

"Oh look, you found my little human, so nice to know a femme can count on a mech to find some thing she's lost… Now if you would be so kind as to return to me what I mine I might perhaps leave you in peace."

Flareup glanced down in surprise as the organic in her hand began to stir.

It raised a hand and rubbed the back of it's cranial unit with a soft groan.

The organic froze as, bright green orbs flickered open and gazed into dark blue optics…

It let out an audio scrambling shriek as it tried to wiggle out of the femmes hands.

"Shh! Hush now little organic I wont hurt you. Shhh"

Wheeljack glanced back at the femme trying to calm the creature in her hands, then glared at the 'Con femme in front of him.

"No..I don't think I will, Decepticons are not known for their gentleness and hospitality."

The dark femme narrowed her optics at the engineer.

"It's Mine! I found it so it belongs to me! Do have any idea how hard it is to find such a tasty little Human anymore… Nearly impossible! I will pry it from your offline servos if I have to!"

The Autobots flinched back in disgust as the femme took a step towards the mechs, only to jump back when Wheeljack fired a warning shot at her foot pads.

Cliffjumper snapped his rifle up to the ready position and aimed it at the Con's Spark chamber.

"One more step and your scrap femme…"

Flareup held the struggling creature closer to her park wanting to purge her tanks in disgust.

"You consume Organics?!"

The Con smirked as she shot her left arm out.

A soft blue glowing stream hit Wheeljack squarely in the chassis.

The energon coated goo quickly short circuited the mech taking him temporarily offline.

Cliffjumper fired several shots at the femme before the rifle was knocked out of his hands with the same glowing substance, before he to was knocked offline.

She then advanced slowly towards the crippled Autobot femme and grinned wickedly showing a mouth full of needle like teeth.

"Among other things… now that those pesky mechs are out of the way… I just might leave the human as a small snack and settle with you as the main course. Your fellow Autobots will satisfy me for quite a while. I might not even have to go hunting for several solar cycles."

Flareup pulled a small blaster pistol from subspace only to get it kicked from her hand.

"Valiant to the last Autobot…"

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_Next time on Adaptation... _**

Black Arachnia was enjoying her meal to much to notice the small human as it climbed up onto her victim.

Max took aim with her long dagger and let it fly.

The giant spider lady remained oblivious until her proximity alert went off, by then she managed to online her optics just in time to see the dagger strike one of her right optics.

Black Arachnia let the half offline autobot go and swated the organic off the femme and into the wall of one of the crumbling structures near by.

The decepticon femme walked over to the offline human and raised her foot.

"Foolish creature go to the pit!"

Just as she was about to bring her foot pad down on to the organic.

A plasma round caught her square in the chassis sendig her flying back as Ironhide climbed out from behind the building.

"You first Deceptipunk!"

* * *

**_Shadow:. .: _**_Eyes shadowed as she cackles in wicked glee_**_:._** I have done it at last the perfect Cliff-jumper!

**_Cliffjumper:._** I try I try.

**_Flareup:. .:_**_Swats jumper up side the helm_**_:._** Not you glitch head.

_**Wheeljack:.**_ Correct I believe she means Cliffhanger an unresolved ending in a part of a serialized drama or book that leaves the audience or reader eager to know what will happen next.

**_Shadow:._** Um..yeah...Cliffhanger...

**_Flareup:._** **_.:_**_Points at next chapter preview_**_:._** No so much kinda spoiled it there little one...

_**Shadow:. .:**Crosses arms and pouts**:.**_ Yeah what ever. Ruin my fun why don't ya...

**_Flareup:._** Please review little Shadow is having a tizzy. See you next time...

**_Shadow:._** I am _Not_ throwing a tizzy!

**_Shadow signing out..._**


	7. Vampire Robot creepy

_**Shadow:.**_ Hey every one long time no chat. Darkwave learned the hard way bout trying to hack my computer with superior technology...It explodes...

**_Darkwave:. .:_**_glares at authoress from medical berth_**_:._** You booby trapped that piece of scrap! Had I known there where .**_:_**_Wave twitches and a few sparks fly_**_:._** We'll be back after these messages... **_.:_**_optics goes dark as she falls ove__r_**_:._**

_**Ratchet:.** **.:**Glares at snickering human**:**_. Do you have any idea how long it take to defrag and scan for virus's...That fragging loop virus is going to take a deca-cycle to get rid of!

_**Shadow:. **_It's not my fault I told her not to go around hacking peoples computers... Besides she blew it up!

_**Ratchet:.**_ It dosent help that you were dangling the next chapter of her story before her optics... _**.:**crosses arms over chassis**:.**_ So you will restricted to medbay until Darkwave is free of viruses. You are after all her charge, It wouldn't be right for us to rise putting you in danger when she wouldn't be there to help you...

_**Shadow:.**_ What! what about posting?!

_**Ratchet:. **_Yes.. about that well it seems you will now have extra time to write.. I have gotten several messages from your readers that you haven't been posting...consider this a favor...

_**Shadow:. **_but,but,but... It's not my fault Darkwave blew my computer up!

_**Ratchet:.**_ There are no ifs, ands, or buts, about it... Even Prime agrees with me on this, so here is where your going to stay...

_**Shadow:. .:**Mumbles and grumbles under her breath**:. **_stupid... frickin...slave drivin...

**_Ratchet:._** What was that?!

**_Shadow:. .:_**_gives innocent smile_**_:._** Nothing! Enjoy the long over do chapter everyone.

* * *

_**Last time on Adaptation...**_

The dark femme narrowed her optics at the engineer.

"It's Mine! I found it so it belongs to me! Do have any idea how hard it is to find such a tasty little Human anymore… Nearly impossible! I will pry it from your offline servos if I have to!"

The Autobots flinched back in disgust as the femme took a step towards the mechs, only to jump back when Wheeljack fired a warning shot at her foot pads.

Cliffjumper snapped his rifle up to the ready position and aimed it at the Con's Spark chamber.

"One more step and your scrap femme…"

Flareup held the struggling creature closer to her park wanting to purge her tanks in disgust.

"You consume Organics?!"

The Con smirked as she shot her left arm out.

A soft blue glowing stream hit Wheeljack squarely in the chassis.

The energon coated goo quickly short circuited the mech taking him temporarily offline.

Cliffjumper fired several shots at the femme before the rifle was knocked out of his hands with the same glowing substance, before he to was knocked offline.

She then advanced slowly towards the crippled Autobot femme and grinned wickedly showing a mouth full of needle like teeth.

"Among other things… now that those pesky mechs are out of the way… I just might leave the human as a small snack and settle with you as the main course. Your fellow Autobots will satisfy me for quite a while. I might not even have to go hunting for several solar cycles."

Flareup pulled a small blaster pistol from subspace only to get it kicked from her hand.

"Valiant to the last Autobot…"

* * *

_**Presently on Adaptation...**_

Maxine watched with a mixture of horror and awe, as Black Arachnia took out the other Robots one by one.

The one that currently held her, pushed her closer to it's frame as the two Robots clicked, whirred, and whistled at each other.

The young woman flinched as Black Arachnia kicked away a strange weapon the robot who held her, had pulled out of thin air.

The robot cried out as Max tumbled from its grasp, the spider bot bend down and grabbed the other robot, and sank wicked looking teeth into the tube like things in the other robots arm.

Bright blue glowing liquid flowed from the corner of Black Arachnia's mouth, turning the young humans stomatch with the way it resembled blood.

Max covered her ears as the robot let out an ear drum shattering screech.

It tried to pull away from the giant spider lady causing more of the fluid flow from the robots arm.

The robots struggle slowly became weaker and weaker, its blue eyes became dim and where starting to flicker.

Max frowned as she watched one robot devour another almost like the old Vampire stories from before the virus.

Something with in her like a faint voice whispering on the wind told her that she needed to help the robot.

There wasn't away she could hurt the metal spider, but perhaps she could distract it…

Feeling down the side of her thigh, she smirked at the feel of the long black dagger strapped there.

"Try and squish me will you?! You creepy alien giant metal bug!"

Black Arachnia was enjoying her meal to much.

She never saw the small human climb onto her victim, and take aim with her small weapon until her proximity alerts went off.

By then she managed to online her optics just in time to see the dagger strike one of her right optics shattering the glass that protected the sensitive orb with in.

The femme cried out and let the half offline Autobot go.

With one hand covering the injured optic, she used the other to swat the small organic off the her enemies frame and into the wall of one of the crumbling structures near by.

The Decepticon femme walked over to the offline human on the ground and raised her foot.

"Foolish creature I'll send you to the pit as an organic smear on my foot!!"

Just as she was about to bring her foot pad down onto the organic, a plasma round caught her square in the chassis sending her flying back.

Ironhide grinned wickedly as he climbed out from behind the building.

"You first Deceptipunk!"

Black Arachnia got up slowly, holding her smoking and sparking chest plates.

She narrowed her remaining optics, as she pulled her own weapon from subspace and fired off a stream of the blue goo at the weapons specialist.

Ironhide dodged the shot as several more rounds rained down on her from Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as they stepped out from behind another building.

Sunstreaker smirked and nudged his twin.

"Look a Giant spider, and man is it ugly! Lets squish it!"

Sideswipe laughed and launched another volley of plasma bolts after the 'Con femme as she turned tail and fled into the city.

Ratchet pulled around the building after the twins and transformed.

Mudflap, Skids, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and the femmes took up security.

Optimus Prime pulled up and transformed, as Ratchet checked up on Flareup.

Prowl freed Wheeljack and Cliffjumper as they gradually started to come back online.

Hydraulics hissed as Optimus bent down and picked something small up from the ground at the base of one of the human structures.

His spark flickered at the sight in his hands.

Blood had turned the human females hair from blond to crimson, scratches and bruises spotted her skin, her right arm hung at an unnatural angle and he could hardly feel the slow beats of her heart on the sensitive metal of his hands.

He had failed yet again.

There was so much damage… He was startled out of his thoughts as neon yellow and silver hands scooped the human child out of his own.

The Autobot leader looked over at Prowl and Ironhide as they helped Wheeljack and Cliffjumper to their feet.

Flareup was still offline and was being watched over by her commander Elita 1.

His sparkmate looked up at him as she caught a look at the small organic in Ratchets hands.

Prime looked away from the sorrowful optics and over to the CMO.

"How are Flareup and the others?"

"Their fine, Flare is stable but only just barely. She will be placed on a steady flow of energon when we get back. I will have to do some tests to figure out how she lost so much energon so fast. but so far she will survive"

Prime glanced at the human in Ratchets hands.

"The human?"

Ratchet cycled air.

"The human on the other hand is in critical condition. She has severe internal bleeding a concussion, three broken ribs, punctured lung, a shattered left arm and sprained ankle along with several burses and lacerations. I have slowed the internal bleeding but I have to get her back to base before any thing else can be done. Until then it's up to Primus.."

Optimus straitened his frame and closed off his spark from the thought of losing yet another human.

He could not linger on the human loss any longer.

The Autobots needed their Prime and with the chance of the Allspark's return.

The chance to return Home and rebuild would have to be at the forefront of his processor.

The Autobots would need to pull all their resources to keep it out of the hands of the decepticons long enough to return to Cybertron.

The Mech turned from his CMO as he tended to the organic in his hand and glanced at the others.

He drew air in to his in takes and expelled it banishing the numb feeling in his spark.

"Autobots Transform and roll out!"

Elita turned to Her sparkmate as she felt their bond dampen slightly.

The Commander narrowed her optics as she noticed his optics pale as he transformed and drove off with the rest of the rest of the mechs.

"Over my cold extinguished spark…"

The femme looked up as a large shadow fell over her and the offline femme in her arms.

A huge white alien aircraft came in for a direct decent.

Elita-1 pressed against the back wash as Jetfire landed in the street and opened his bay doors allowing the injured to be loaded.

The Femme commander loaded Flareup as Ratchet climbed aboard clutching the human to his chassis.

She looked up at the CMO.

"When your done with these here, you might want to come to Prime's office and repair his damaged aft."

The Medic flickered his optics in confusion at the femme CO.

"When was he damaged?"

The energon in Ratchet's systems chilled when he caught the dark look in the femmes optics.

"He's not…yet"

She turned away and transformed her engine roared.

The medic shielded the human from the debris, as Elita's back tires kicked up dirt and gavel, before taking off towards base like the Unmaker was hot on her heels.

"I'm glad I'm not that mech when she gets her hands on him…"

Jetfire's filled the air of his hold as he took off.

Ratchet looked up from tending the human in his hand.

"What ever happens he probably has it coming. According to Huffer she nearly ran him over the last time she left his office."

The jet laughed as they began the landing sequence over the base.

_**T.B.C**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Next time on Adaptation...**_

The mech had just placed the organinc on a berth as was about to jump start her heart when a strange energy field knocked him back, forming a light blue orb around the human.

The medics processors almost stalled when his scans came up with large amounts of Allspark radiation.

The mech jumped up and rushed at the orb slamming his fists against the energy shield in an attempt to keep the human child from being impaled on the sharp blade.

Prowl, Bumblebee and Arcee entered the medbay escorting/carrying the injured Autobots.

The femme and mechs froze in their tracks at the sight of the medic fighting against a blue orb on one of the berths.

Ratchet froze once more as the sword stopped four inches above the young woman's chest.

A second later a large glowing crystal attached to a silver chain rose from her shirt and tapped the tip of the blade.

The last thing the Bots in the bay saw, was an impossibly bright flash of white light…

_**

* * *

Shadow:. **_Ok everyone theres that chapter tell me what ya think... I also have some good/bad news depends on how you see it. I have decided to shorten this story... but there will be more to come! I'll need something to keep me busy in this prison....

**_Darkwave:_**. Serves you right you little... **_.:_**_more sparks fly as smoke curls from the back of her cranial unit_**_:._** What's the matter girl is Timmy stuck in the well?

_**Shadow:. .:**cackles mercilessly**:**_. This might not be so bad..I'll have a little entertainment while I'm here at least. Talk to ya'll later.


	8. Auther's Note

Hey all, I'm back! Unfortunately I have recently reread all of my stories and after doing so I wanted Ironhide to blast me into oblivion…My grammar and spelling is awful I'm amazed I got any positive reviews... I am truly honored that you, my wonderful and faithful readers have stuck with me this long. So I will be deleting all of my stories and rewriting them.

If there are any discrepancies please feel free to point them out.

Thanks for all of the reviews every one! ^_^

P.S Dark Nova, Stop picken on me!


End file.
